


First Kisses

by EnInkahootz



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Except Tamsin POV Third Person, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Sort of a reader-insert and sort of an oc, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage sort of but also not, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: As a Valkyrie, Tamsin has had many lives, and just as many first kisses.





	First Kisses

Tamsin was a teenager. Or, she was a week old. Or, she was thousands of years old. 

She had never kissed anyone. Or, she had done it countless times. Except she hadn’t recovered memories from past lives yet.

One night, Tamsin met a woman and desired something she couldn’t quite pinpoint. But her body knew. She felt a thrill inside. It spread down her stomach to the space between her legs. She felt herself getting wet, and gasped. It was the first time that had happened, except once she experienced the sensation, she realized it wasn’t new at all. 

Tamsin didn’t recall how to kiss. She let the woman take control. As Tamsin melted into their embrace, flashes of her past first kisses played across her mind like a movie. 

When the movie played again in her next life, Tamsin would remember tonight’s first kiss as one of the best.


End file.
